Hora de Aventura La Tierra de aaa
by LD13-25
Summary: Dulce Princesa y Marceline tienen una pelea y Finn y Jake investigan porque se llevan tan mal pero el descubrirlo también descubren la tierra de aaa
1. Chapter 1

**Hora de aventura**

**La tierra de aaa**

_**Hola a todos soy nueva en este sitio pero decidí hacer un fanfiction de mi programa favorito Hora de aventura espero que les guste si notan errores por favor díganmelos así me ayudan a mejorar este es mi primer fanfiction ojala les guste **_

**La enemistad misteriosa**

Era un día muy soleado en la tierra de ooo con un poco de viento Finn y Jake habían estado acostados en su cama todo el día no sabían que hacer ni a donde ir solo miraban para arriba y observaban el techo.

-estoy muy aburrido hermano- le dijo Jake a Finn

-tienes razón Jake esto es aburrido- le respondió Finn que volvió a mirar el techo

-oye que tal si vamos al dulce reino- le dijo Jake a Finn

-no Jake vamos muy seguido ya estoy fastidiado- le dijo Finn

-bueno vamos a casa de Marceline- le dijo Jake a Finn

-no regresara hasta tarde- le contesto

Jake lo tiro de la cama de un almohadazo Finn cayo al suelo y se paro muy molesto

-Jake no vuelvas a tirarme de mi cama- le dijo con un tono de voz alto

-que te pasa hermanito desde tu rompimiento con la princesa flama de hace dos semanas no te has parado de tu cama vamos de aventura- le dijo muy alegre

-ya te dije que estoy cansado no puedo levantarme- le contesto Finn

-Finn eso has dicho desde hace una semana ya no te creo nada a mi se me hace que ya extrañas a la princesa flama- le dijo con tono de burla

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? co... como crees Jake definitivamente no la extraño estoy mejor así- le dijo tartamudeando

-ay tu pues si no la extrañas sal por esa puerta y vamos a algún lugar- le dijo Jake

-¿A dónde?- le dijo Finn

-a donde sea tu sígueme hermano vamos a buscarte otra chica- le dijo jake

-no mas chicas por ahora Jake tendré novia pero yo la buscare cuando quiera tenerla- le dijo Finn

-pues entonces vamos al dulce reino- le dijo Jake

-bueno eso no suena mal vamos Jake- le dijo Finn

-vaya hasta que mi hermano volvió- dijo Jake

Caminaron para llegar al dulce reino y al pasar vieron a Marceline que iba llegando a su casa Marceline los saludo y ellos a ella ambos estaban cansados de caminar bajo el sol al llegar al dulce reino la dulce princesa estaba de muy mal humor y usaba un vestido color rojo mal pintado.

-hola dulce princesa- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-que quieren- les contesto malhumorada

-si también nos agrada verte dulce princesa- dijo Jake sarcásticamente

-¿Porque de mal humor?- le pregunto Finn

-Marceline vino hoy al dulce reino e intento robarse todos los dulces rojos del reino lo cual me molesto mucho así que le pedí amablemente que se fuera pero ella se quedo ahí y después pinto todos mis vestidos de rojo así que después huyo pero la vi irse de mi cuarto-

-eso explica el color - dijo Jake

-esta segura que eso paso- le dijo Finn

-claro Finn tu la conoces por supuesto que fue así- dijo la dulce princesa nerviosa

-bueno dulce princesa hablaremos con ella- dijo Jake

Ambos fueron a casa de Marceline al llegar notaron que se le había caído una canasta de manzanas rojas que probablemente no recogido por el sol las recogieron y tocaron la puerta Marceline estaba tocando su bajo-hacha les abrió la puerta y los invito a pasar

-que pasa chicos-les dijo Marceline

-bueno la dulce princesa nos contó sobre su pleito esta mañana- dijo Finn

-o eso no fue un pleito lo que paso fue le pedí algunos dulces a mentita y el dijo que los tomara yo fui al cuarto donde los tienen y la princesa entro y creyó que los estaba robando así que me grito y me hecho de ahí mentita me dijo que lo ayudara con unos labores pero se cayo mi bote de pintura encima de todos sus vestidos y luego mentita me dijo que me fuera y me fui-

-esa versión no se parece a la de la dulce princesa- dijo Jake

-pues eso paso- dijo Marceline

Finn y Jake sabían que ninguna versión era cierta así que se despidieron y se fueron a platicar en su casa del árbol

-ay hermano no entiendo nada- dijo Jake

-no es eso ambas se hacen pasar por las buenas de lo que paso como saber cual tiene la razón si ninguna la tiene- dijo Finn

-espera que tal si buscamos a mentita-dijo Jake

-si vamos a preguntarle que paso-dijo Finn

Fueron al dulce reino y buscaron a mentita cuando la encontraron le preguntaron que había pasado los invito a tomar un té y ellos fueron y le contaron sus versiones

-miren ninguna de las versiones que me contaron son ciertas Marceline vino por dulces la dulce princesa evito su entrada pero ella paso le di los dulces que le prometí y la dulce princesa también me grito a mi fue allá y la hecho a Marceline se le cayo el bote pero no se abrió ella lo vio lo agarro y pinto de rojo todos sus vestidos-

-vaya que versión tan diferente a las de ellas dos- dijo Finn

-si que extraño- dijo Jake

Ambos salieron del dulce reino despidiéndose de mentita por fin sabían la verdad querían ir a buscarlas pero como siempre no lograrían hacer las pases así que fueron a la casa del árbol

-no entiendo porque se odian tanto hermano- dijo Finn

-yo tampoco- dijo Jake

-siempre están peleando- dijo Finn

-debe haber una buena razón- dijo Jake

-si y tu y yo vamos a descubrirla- dijo Finn

-ay no hermanito estoy cansado y además no entiendo a las chicas- dijo Jake

-párate flojo panzón debes ir conmigo- dijo Finn

-esta bien ya voy- dijo Jake

Salieron de ahí y buscaron lugares donde investigar así que fueron a una biblioteca donde tenían cada biografía de cada habitante de la tierra de ooo Jake busco la de la princesa y Finn el de Marceline cuando las encontraron se reunieron en una mesa y empezaron a leer y encontraron un par de cosas que no sabían

-mira Finn aquí dice que fueron mejores amigas por 10 años seguidos hasta que un día la dulce princesa después de su coronación ordeno que fuera echada de el dulce reino por un pequeño pleito y Marceline se vengo destruyendo casi todo el palacio- dijo Jake

-si es lo que dice aquí también que rara forma de acabar una amistad- dijo Finn

-si hermanito- dijo Jake

Ellos fueron a dejar las dos biografías pero notaron algo que nunca habían visto después de que se acababan las biografías empezaban otras mas les gano la curiosidad y fueron a ver encontraron que en cada pasillo estaban exactamente los mismos libros pero con otros nombres agarraron uno del pasillo donde estarían el de la dulce princesa y Marceline pero en vez de eso encontraron uno que decía dulce príncipe y otro que decía Marshall lee esos nombres les sonaban familiares así que los tomaron y empezaron a leerlos y vieron que eran muy parecidos a la dulce princesa y Marceline pero ellos eran varones pero las historias no eran las mismas solo la parte de la amistad y como termino

-pero que extraño- dijo Finn

-muy extraño- dijo Jake

-ahora recuerdo esos nombres son del cuento del rey helado- dijo Jake

-si pero como supo eso- dijo Finn

-tal vez a los leyó- dijo Jake

Fueron a casa pero no podían dormir no dejaban de pensar que tal si también hay alguien igual a ellos pero mujeres cuando lograron dormir al fin se olvidaron de eso pero al día siguiente volvió ese pensamiento no aguantaron la ansiedad y volvieron a ese lugar pero ya no estaban esos libros así que fueron de nuevo a la casa del árbol y trataron de distraerse pero no lo lograron le preguntaron a todos sobre información pero nadie sabia nada

-no entiendo nada- dijo Finn

-yo tampoco- dijo Jake

-oye aguarda nos falta preguntar al rey helado- dijo Finn

-si tienes razón pero no creo que nos vaya a recibir muy bien- dijo Jake

-si lo se pero hay que intentarlo- dijo Finn

-esta bien vamos- dijo Jake

Fueron al castillo del rey helado y comenzaron a caminar tocaron la puerta y cuando el rey helado los vio les congelo los pies dejándolos unidos a la tierra trataban de liberarse pero no podían el rey helado reía maléficamente

-que es lo que quieren- dijo Jake

-solo te queremos preguntar algo rey helado algo muy importante- dijo Finn

-pues dilo ahora- dijo el rey helado

- ayer encontramos algo del cuento que escribiste- dijo Jake

-el de Fionna y Cake- dijo el rey helado

-si ese mero- dijo Jake

-que pasa con el cuento- dijo el rey helado

Los soltó y se sentaron a platicar sobre eso ellos le contaron a el rey helado y este no parecía sorprendido así que les contó el también

-bueno ese no lo cree yo lo saque de los libros que ustedes dicen ese lugar llamado aaa si existe pero no se donde se encuentre- dijo el rey helado

-ósea que si existe alguien como nosotros- dijo Finn

-pues si existe- dijo el rey helado

_**Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado si tengo suerte la próxima subo el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus comentarios y díganme si hice algo mal por favor bueno el próximo capitulo tratara de la tierra de aaa y sus habitantes bueno muchas gracias a los que lo hayan leído. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo gracias por los comentarios y los consejos se los agradezco en este capitulo aparecerán algunos personajes de la tierra de aaa espero que les guste.**_

**Hora de aventura**

**Un mundo tan parecido**

-como si es verdad- le dijo Finn

-si lo es hace algún tiempo descubrí esos libros y así hice esa historia- le dijo el rey helado

-ósea que como esta la cosa también hay dos mujeres que son como nosotros- le dijo Jake

-si miren les contare- dijo el rey helado mientras se sentaba y los invitaba también a sentarse

Les contó sobre ese lugar que hace mas de un milenio era parte de la tierra de ooo pero hubo un asteroide que hizo que se separaran y comenzaron de nuevo a formarse como 2 planetas muy parecidas pero algo extraño que paso fue que todos los habitantes de aaa son como los de ooo pero en otro genero.

-pero si fuimos ahí otra vez y ya no estaba ahí- dijo Finn

-esos libros solo los ves cuando lo necesitas no por curiosidad- les dijo el rey helado

-nos podría decir más sobre esa misteriosa tierra- dijo Jake

-es todo lo que se- dijo el rey helado

Después se escucho un grito de auxilio de una voz femenina

-oíste eso Jake- dijo Finn y después sonó otra vez (ayuda por favor) se oía desesperadamente

-no es nada- dijo el rey helado muy nervioso

Descubrieron una mochila que se movía en círculos se acercaron a ella y cuando la abrieron salio la princesa mora muy espantada

-o ayúdenme por favor quiero salir de aquí- dijo la princesa mora

-rey helado deja de secuestrar princesas- dijo Jake

-chicos ya les dije que lo hago porque un día me casare con una de ellas- dijo el rey helado

-buen por esta vez no te haremos nada por tu información pero si nos la llevaremos- dijo Finn

El rey helado asintió con la cabeza e hizo pucheros Finn y Jake se llevaron a la princesa mora a su palacio que les agradeció y les dio pasteles en agradecimiento Finn y Jake pensaban en como seria la tierra de aaa

**(En la tierra de aaa)**

-vaya si que se llevan mal Marshall y el príncipe no lo crees Cake- dijo Fionna

-se llevan peor que mal Fionna no recuerdas cuando se volvieron enemigos- dijo Cake

-a si ambos actuaron como idiotas según la historia- dijo Fionna

-si lo se- dijo Cake

-si no hubiéramos estado allí seguro que Marshall lo mata o viceversa- dijo Fionna

-no viceversa no lo creo el príncipe es algo débil pero no creo que se fueran a hacer daño- dijo Cake

-si tienes razón pero lo bueno es que no paso nada malo- dijo Fionna

-oye ya no extrañas a el príncipe flama- le dijo Cake

-no ya lo supere ya terminamos hace mucho tiempo- dijo Fionna

-solo es una semana- dijo Cake

-ya lo se pero lo supere- dijo Fionna

-¿y nadie te interesa?- le pregunto Cake

-creo que no por ahora- le dijo Fionna

Fionna solo había tenido un novio el príncipe flama pero antes le había gustado el dulce príncipe pero no había un chico que le agradara en ese momento ese día tenían que ir a casa de Marshall a cuidar su casa ya que el día anterior se habían metido unos duendecillos que le robaron todas sus manzanas e iba a ir por mas llegaron a su casa y el las recibió

-bien como se quedaran aquí le voy a pedir que no toquen nada- dijo Marshall sacando sus afilados colmillos

-entendido- dijeron ambas solo que Cake temblando

-bueno ay nos vemos luego- les dijo Marshall

-seguro- dijo Fionna

Ambas se quedaron unos minutos sentadas sin hacer nada estaban muy aburridas después a Fionna le gano la energía y agarro comida del refrigerador pero se callo un bote de jugo de tomate Fionna se puso muy pálida del susto no podía imaginar lo que le haría Marshall si se da cuenta

-que paso- grito Cake

-tire el jugo de tomate-dijo Fionna aun pálida

-no te preocupes no se dará cuenta solo recógelo- dijo Cake

-se va a dar cuenta es el único jugo de tomate que había dentro del refrigerador- dijo Fionna

-bueno si se da cuenta tu haz como si no supieras nada- le dijo Cake

-bueno lo intentare- dijo Fionna

Recogió el jugo de tomate pero se mancho y se fue a lavar paso fuera del cuarto de Marshall y pudo ver que tenia una hoja donde estaba escrita una canción entro allí y agarro la hoja la leyó decía:

_¿Sabes?, vida mía,_  
_que cuando cae el sol, y se apaga el día_  
_la luna brilla pura y limpia._  
_Pues tu la iluminas con tu amor_  
_con tu belleza y con tu olor_  
_con tu cariño, tu alegría y con tu voz._

_Pero si tu no estás, si tu te vas_  
_la luna mengua y desaparece_  
_y las estrellas la encontrarán_  
_y descubrirán que mis lágrimas mece_  
_en algún lugar,_  
_sin más amparo que mi propia soledad._

_Y ahora me moriré no sería más desgracia_  
_que perderte para siempre, ay mi vida no te vayas_  
_porque sé que esto es el amor verdadero_  
_y sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero,_  
_sin dudarlo ni un momento..._

_Llora mi guitarra_  
_cuando tu no estás se me parte el alma_  
_me haces jugar malas pasadas._  
_Levantas mi ánimo cuando me haces falta_  
_sabes hacerme reír a carcajadas._  
_Puede que mañana veas en mi rostro la luz del alba_  
_o puede que ya no sientas nada,_  
_pero te aseguro que si hay algo de lo que no dudo_  
_es que mi amor no encuentra fronteras en este mundo._

_Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia_  
_que perderte para siempre, ay mi vida no te vayas_  
_porque yo se que este es amor del verdadero_  
_y sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero._

A Fionna le gustaba lo que decía la canción de Marshall al reverso de la hoja decía **(**_**dedicado a:) **_pero el espacio estaba en blanco esto dejo pensando a Fionna en a quien se la dedicaría pero Marshall toco la puerta asi que bajo a toda prisa a abrir Fionna

-todo bien- le dijo Marshall

-si todo bien- dijo muy nerviosa Fionna

-bueno- le dijo Marshall con cara de sospecha

Marshall abrió el refrigerador pero no encontraba su jugo de tomate

-¿no han visto mi jugo de tomate?- les pregunto a las dos y Fionna c se contubo pero no pudo después dijo todo Marshall le dijo que no era problema ya que estaba echado a perder Fionna casi se vomita pero lo contubo

-bueno adiós- les dijo a las dos

A Fionna le gustaba mucho la canción de Marshall Fionna y Cake se fueron a casa pero Fionna seguía pensando en eso no podia dejar de hacerlo

-¿que piensas?- le pregunto Cake

-nada- le dijo Fionna

-claro que piensas algo yo te conozco- le dijo Cake

-ya te dije que nada- le dijo Fionna

-claro- le dijo Cake

-enserio no pienso nada- le dijo Fionna

-bueno are como que te creo-

**(En ooo)**

-oye Jake crees que debamos contarles la verdadera historia a las chicas- le dijo Finn

-tal vez si debamos llamarlas para que vengan- dijo Jake

-si vamos a llamarlas- dijo Finn

Las llamaron y las reunieron al llegar a la casa del árbol ambas se ignoraron de brazos cruzados y Finn y Jake les contaron la historia pero ellas la sabían solo que la contaban según a su conveniencia Finn y Jake les dijeron que debían disculparse pero ellas no querían así que las forzaron y se abrazaron con mala cara así que Marceline se fue después del abrazo y se despidió después la dulce princesa también se fue Finn y Jake durmieron pero aun pensaban en la tierra de aaa al día siguiente fueron de nuevo a ese lugar pero seguía sin aparecer

-que porquería- dijo Jake

-vamos animo- le dijo fin

-porque nunca aparece- le dijo Jake

-es por lo que dijo el rey helado lo olvidas- le dijo Finn

-bueno tal vez alguien sabe de ese lugar hay que preguntar-

Preguntaron a todos los de la tierra de aaa pero nadie sabia nada hasta que encontraron a la princesa grumosa ella si sabia

-miren aparte de lo que les dijo el rey helado también todo alla es lo contrario aquí cada persona y cosa es lo contrario queda como a 3 planetas de lejospero no olviden que no pueden viajar alla para que ni se les ocurra- dijo la princesa grumosa

-bueno gracias princesa- le dijo Finn

Salieron de su casa y hablaron todo el rato sobre que tal vez deberian ir pero como que Finn no estaba convencido asi que solo lo ignoro

**(En aaa)**

-oye Cake de quien crees que este enamorado este Marshall-le dijo Fionna en la noche dormida

-no lo se ya déjame dormir- dijo Cake

-bueno platicaremos mañana- dijo Fionna

Después se quedaron dormidas y Fionna no dejaba de pensar en eso pero tal vez algun día lo haria pero no podia especialmente por el misterio de quien esta enamorado ese pensamiento no salia de su cabeza pronto se pudo dormir pero Fionna soño con esa cancion y aun asi lo logro sin despertar

**(En ooo)**

-bueno viejo hora de seguir buscando- le dijo Finn)

La princesa grumosa les contó todo sobre esos tiempos pero lo contaba de otra forma

La princesa tortuga se sabia lo mismo que la princesa grumosa así que se cansaron hasta que fueron de regreso a donde encontraron eso y estaba de nuevo ese lugar con esos libros así que no dudaron en agarrar un solo venían historias pero no información así que se cansaron y regresaron a la casa de árbol pero se toparon con un hombre alto y muy flaco

-quieren saber la verdad- les dijo el hombre misterioso

-si por favor – le dijo

-bueno se las diré- les dijo el hombre

Los llevo a una casa vieja y abandonada donde entraron y se sentaron pues estaban cansados el hombre los dejo dormir pero a la mañana siguiente les comenzó a contar parte de eso

-bueno esta es la historia- dijo el hombre

-después de el choque con ese asteroide y la tierra se partió en 2 que fue hace muchos años quedaron algunas células de este planeta entonces por eso sucede casi lo mismo que aquí solo que haya todas las personas son de diferente genero si quieren conocer de esas personas tendrán que volver a esa biblioteca- dijo el hombre

-bueno pues vamos a esa biblioteca- dijo Finn

-si vamos- dijo Jake

-gracias por todo- dijo Finn

Los dos caminaron hacia la biblioteca pero en el camino se cruzo Marceline que quería que le ayudaran con unas cosas de su casa así que la siguieron hasta su casa

-a que ayudamos Marceline- dijo Jake

-creo que estaba por aquí- dijo Marceline que buscaba algo encima de su ropero

-¿que buscas?- le pregunto Finn

-aquí esta- dijo sacando una caja

-¿que es eso?- le dijo Finn

-esto es lo único que queda de cuando era una niña y era humana- les dijo sacando un collar muy fino de diamantes

-de cuando eras humana- le dijo Jake

-si fue lo único que me dio mi padre antes de comerse mis papas me dijo que me serviría para defenderme el problema es que solo sirve con humanos no con vampiros asi que quiero prestártelo Finn tal vez te sirva- le dijo Marceline

-estas segura- le dijo Finn

-si creo que te de suceda nada- le dijo Marceline sonrojada

-bueno gracias pereo ahora tenemos que ir a la biblioteca- le dijo Finn

-seguro pero llevatelo- le dijo Marceline

-gracias Marceline- dijo Finn tomándolo

-vamos- dijo Jake

-adiós chicos- dijo Marceline

Ambos fueron a la biblioteca y revisaron uno por uno de los libros hasta que encontraron los de Fionna y Cake y comenzaron a leerlos.

_**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo espero y les haya gustado no olviden dejar sus comentarios a los que lo hayan leído gracias :D sigan leyendo por favor**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí les traigo a todos e tercer capi gracias a todos los que comentan este capi va dedicado principalmente en Fionna y Cake pero habrá un poco de Finn y Jake ojala lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 3

Las cartas de Marshall

Fionna había estado todo el día solo pensando en lo mismo Cake debía cuidar a sus hijos así que la dejo un rato sola quería preguntárselo a Marshall pero no quería decirle que entro a su cuarto y la leyó porque tenia miedo de que se fuera a enojar una vez le había pasado pero al final la perdono aun así se armo de valor y fue a casa de Marshall al llegar toco la puerta pero nadie le abría volvió a tocar y nada pensó que tal vez estaba dormido así que entro lo estuvo buscando por un buen tato pero no estaba iba a su cuarto pero había una caja con la que se tropezó así que la tomo y la reviso había muchos papeles en ella fotos hojas que contenían algo escrito y algunos libros pero hubo un sobre estaba pesado ósea que contenía mucho dentro lo primero que se encontró fue la canción que vio el otro día después había una foto de el después era una foto de ella con Cake y después era otra foto de ella después era una de el con una chica muy parecida a el detrás decía: **para mi primo de Marceline **no sabia quien era ni jamás la había visto pero las cartas eran dirigidas a ella pronto se escucho una puerta Fionna guardo todo y lo escondió Marshall subía las escaleras se trato de esconder pero Marshall llego ahí y la vio

-que haces en mi casa Fionna- le dijo Marshall

-yo solo pasaba- le dijo Fionna sonrojada

-pero que hacías dentro- le dijo Fionna

-bueno vine a buscarte pero no estabas así que entre- le dijo Fionna

-ooo- dijo Marshall

-de verdad lo siento- dijo Fionna

-esta bien pero porque viniste a buscarme- dijo Marshall

-bueno la vez que nos dejaste a cargo de tu casa accidentalmente entre a tu cuarto y vi una hoja accidentalmente la abrí y accidentalmente la leí y tenia escrito que era para alguien pero no decía para quien y quise venir a preguntarte- le dijo Fionna

-bueno estoy molesto porque leyeras mis cosas privadas pero te perdono- le dijo Marshall a Fionna

-y para quien era- le dijo Fionna

-bueno… e…era para… ti- le dijo Marshall

Esto hizo que Fionna se sonrojara y se quedara muda de la impresión se sentó en ese sillón que le molestaba pero en ese momento no le molesto solo se quedo ahí sentada

-Fionna esta bien se que estas confundida con tu rompimiento con el príncipe flama y se que aun quieres a gumball así que no tienes que darle importancia solo es algo que he querido decirte desde hace algunos años pero enserio no tienes que darle importancia no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad- le dijo Marshall al ver su expresión

-no no es eso es solo que porque jamás me dijiste una vez me dijiste que solo me querías como amiga- dijo Fionna

-si lo hice porque no quería arruinar nuestra amistad- dijo Marshall

-bueno creo que tengo que irme- dijo Fionna

Se fue y Marshall pateo una caja que tenia cerca y la destrozo por lo dura que era la patada y cayo al suelo diciendo _tonto…tonto _Fionna se fue de ahí aun confundida siguió su camino hasta llegar a casa donde Cake ya había llegado y la regaño por llegar tarde pero ella le contó todo lo que paso con Marshall y ella solo se quedo pasmada

-entonces el te dijo que te quería- le dijo Cake

-si- dijo Fionna agachando la mirada

-y ahora tu lo amas- dijo Cake

-¿Qué?... no, bueno si… bueno no lo se- le dijo a Cake

-entonces porque no lo averiguas- le dijo Cake

-pues no lo se estoy confundida el príncipe flama termino conmigo un día después de que cumplí 16 y eso fue hace 2 semanas- dijo Fionna

-tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad- dijo Cake

-¿y si me rechaza?- dijo Fionna

-pues al menos lo intentaste- dijo Cake

-bueno entonces iré- dijo Fionna

Se paro y salio rumbo a casa de Marshall

**En ooo**

-oye Finn para que crees que nos sirva el collar que nos dio Marceline- dijo Jake

-no lo se- dijo Finn

Se paro a dejar el libro y vio en el fondo del pasillo una colección de piedras había una color roja otra naranja una azul y una morada pero en el centro faltaba una la forma le pareció conocida y saco el collar de Marceline entonces vio una piedra que tenia la forma exacta la puso ahí lentamente y se abrió una puerta que no había visto ahí había un lugar casi igual a ooo pero todos se veían diferentes entro ahí y la puerta se cerro y desapareció comenzó a recorrer el lugar mientras que en la biblioteca Jake aun lo buscaba no lo encontró así que fue con la dulce princesa a decirle Finn vio a tronquitos pero tenia bigote y un sombrero vio a la princesa grumosa y fue a hablarle pero cuando ella lo vio se alejo y su voz sonaba mas femenina y traía bigote entonces siguió observando hasta que llego a la casa del árbol donde encontró a Cake que se espanto al verlo

-soy Finn no se que haces tu aquí pero me puedes decir que es este lugar- le dijo Finn

Cake le platico todo sobre aaa le platico sobre los que vivían ahí sobre todos mientras que Fionna lego a casa de Marshall y golpeo la puerta pero nadie la abrió estaba cerrada y no había nadie ella pensó que tal vez había salido y regreso a casa

En ooo

-princesa no encuentro a Finn estábamos en la biblioteca y desapareció- dijo Jake agitado

-tranquilo lo buscaremos- dijo la dulce princesa y mando a todos a buscarlo en cada rincón de ooo

En aaa

Fionna llego a la casa del árbol y se encontró con Finn hablando con Cake

-Cake ¿Quién es el y que hace aquí?- dijo Fionna empuñando su espada y lanzándose hacia Finn

-soy Finn el humano héroe de ooo- dijo Finn y Fionna se tranquilizo

-humano dijiste- dijo Fionna sorprendida

**Si yo se que es muy corto pero he estado muy ocupada prometo que el próximo será mas largo pero ojala les haya gustado**


End file.
